


the moment i knew

by dreambeanie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Protective Veronica Lodge, Song: The Moment I Knew (Taylor Swift), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreambeanie/pseuds/dreambeanie
Summary: It was easy for Betty to pretend to be happy in her loveless relationship until a simple birthday revealed that her insecurities weren't too far fetched. Love can't be faked...or hidden.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	the moment i knew

_You should've been there_

_Should've burst through the door_

_With that "Baby, I'm right here" smile_

_And it would've felt like_

_A million little shining stars had just aligned_

_And I would've been so happy_

~ **Taylor Swift**

_._._._._._._._

"Do you think he's gonna come?" Betty asked her green eyed friend lying on her bed as she fixed her ponytail. Kevin stayed quiet for a moment before he answered her, "Of course he will, Betts. Don't worry. He promised you, didn't he?" It was her 17th birthday, and she'd made Archie promise to come to the party and blow out the candles with her. While she was aware of how stupid it seemed, that was just the kind of child-like relationship she had with Archie.

It sometimes made it feel like maybe he didn't take it seriously because of that fact.

It hurt that she even had to make him promise to come. He should've been there in the first place, without her even asking, but he'd only ever come to her birthday party once, the year when they first got together.

The year before, she kept quiet and hoped he'd hold a surprise party for her, but that day, he came back from a raid with his friends, drunk. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't heartbroken at the sight of her boyfriend stumbling back home, arm around none other than Jughead Jones. It was probably the best birthday she ever had though, not even her 15th birthday, the one Archie came to, could live up to the night she talked to her best friend about her hopes and dreams as her boyfriend was blackout drunk in the house next door. Jughead was always there for her. Always. He would never interrupt her when she spoke, but it was never just about her or just about him, they both talked about their feelings and accepted what they knew would never be allowed anywhere apart from the thatched roof of the Cooper home.

Although it was wrong, she wanted to kiss him that night, as they stared at the shimmering stars. She hoped he hadn't notice the way she'd looked at him when his teal eyes were too focused on the moon.

"But that's the problem, Kev...I had to make him promise," she finished, turning around and looking at her friend with her domed, teary eyes.

Maybe if Archie was someone else she would've trusted that he'd care about her more.

_._._._._._._._

After probably an hour of talking to Kevin about how insecure she felt about her relationship with Archie, Betty heard the doorbell ring. She immediately jumped out of her seat and sprinted to the door, excited to see her boyfriend, but when she opened the door, she saw someone else. "Betty Cooper!" exclaimed her raven haired best friend, who immediately pulled her into a tight hug as she opened the door. Veronica.

Betty adored Veronica, from her sense of humor to her fashionable style. Probably the only thing she disliked about her best friend was that she kept trying to get her to break up with Archie and get with Jughead, something Betty already feared happening. She loved Archie, she really did, but she was insecure about their relationship, and while, yes, Veronica is the one person she would confide in about her relationship, she couldn't accept that what her friend was saying was true. Archie wasn't meant to be in a relationship, let alone a relationship with her. If anything, she felt like Archie and Veronica would've been perfect together, but she highly doubted she'd ever be able to let him go.

Maybe one day, she'd realize that she needed more than just a stand in for the void she needed to fill.

And maybe, Veronica was right, but truly, there's no question whether her friend was right or not, because she was. Everyone saw the way she looked at Jughead, as much as she'd try to conceal it, he had what Archie didn't, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was yet.

_._._._._._._._

The party had started, and people already started bursting through the door with quick 'happy birthdays' and 'where's archies', and she wished she could have an answer for the latter. Jughead came about half an hour after Veronica, hugging her tightly and avoiding any mention of Archie, which she appreciated. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her into the kitchen and turn her around. "Betty, did you see how he looked at you?" exclaimed the brunette in front of her. "V, please not this again," Betty answered in a voice that sounded like a whisper.

"I'm with Archie, I lo-" she cut herself off before she could lie to her best friend.

 _Did she love Archie?_ She hated the fact that she didn't have an answer. Sure, she _loved_ him, but it wasn't the solid type of love she'd needed. She loved him because he was her childhood best friend. She loved him because he made her smile. She loved him because...she felt like she had to. 

"Oh, for God's sake!" Veronica cried, throwing her hands up in the air, "You can't even say it, B."

"Just admit I'm right. Archie's not the one for you."

Betty pursed her lips slightly as she stared at her disappointed friend; she realized her own emotions, but she wouldn't let Veronica pull her down. She inched slightly closer to her, taking a deep sigh. 

"Just admit that you don't control my love life. I know what's best for me." 

_Lies._

Veronica let out a slight gasp, as if she hadn't expected those words. "Betty, I'm not trying to-" she tried to fix her claim. 

"What? You're not trying to get me to break up with my boyfriend? Who I love?" The word burned her throat. She watched her friend's eyes go wide. "Betty, I was just trying to help, I'm-" 

"I don't need your help." And just like that, Betty stormed off, the red in her face reaching her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! i finally decided to continue writing. i noticed that shorter fics would be more of my thing since i'm unable to have schedules and write every week. pls leave kudos if you liked and reply with ideas for other taylor songs to write stories to, as well as tips, constructive criticism, and i'd love to hear your opinions on the story so far. thank you for taking the time to read this ♡


End file.
